Organoxysilane compounds having an amino group are useful as resin additive, paint additive, adhesive, silane coupling agent, textile treating agent, and surface treating agent. Known organoxysilane compounds include organoxysilane compounds having a primary amino group such as aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, organoxysilane compounds having a secondary amino group such as N-phenylaminopropyltrimethoxysilane, and organoxysilane compounds having a tertiary amino group such as dimethylaminopropyltrimethoxysilane.
Of these organoxysilane compounds having an amino group, organoxysilane compounds having a secondary amino group such as N-phenylaminopropyltrimethoxysilane and N-ethylaminoisobutyltrimethoxysilane are useful as a polyurethane modifying agent. Advantageously, they cause a reduced viscosity buildup after modification as compared with the organoxysilane compounds having a primary amino group, as reported in Non-Patent Document 1.